memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Science fiction
Science fiction was a story-telling genre in which a quasi-scientific background was often intricate to the fiction itself. Tom Paris based his The Adventures of Captain Proton holonovel on old 1930s science fiction television serials. ( ) In a vision sent to him by the Prophets and the Pah-wraiths, Benjamin Sisko was Benny Russell, a struggling, 1950s African-American science fiction writer for Incredible Tales magazine. In the vision, Russell was responsible for creating the story of " ." Darlene Kursky read a lot of science fiction and considered this story the best she had read since The Puppet Masters. Another writer, Kay Eaton, often stated that science fiction stories needed more strong female characters such as Major Kira Nerys. ( ) Lieutenant Malcolm Reed disliked the genre, and in 2151 mused that Americans read nothing but comic books and "ridiculous" science fiction novels. ( ) , on the other hand, thought it the perfect first genre for someone who had never seen a movie before. ( ) When Reed appeared heavily armed, including plasma rifles, in order to board an Axanar cargo ship in 2151, Jonathan Archer informed him he had seen too many science fiction movies and that three phase-pistols would be sufficient. ( ) In 2399, when Picard saw Doctor Agnes Jurati looking at a Isaac Asimov book, he admitted to her that he never cared for science fiction, probably because he "didn't get it." ( ) Science fiction media Films * Attack of the Martians * ''Fear Planet * It Came From Beneath the Refrigerator * The Andromeda Strain * The Bride of Chaotica * The Day the Earth Stood Still * Night of the Killer Androids * Supernova Dawn * The Underworld Aliens * World Beyond Zero Holonovels * The Adventures of Captain Proton Novels * A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court by Mark Twain * The Puppet Masters by Robert Heinlein * Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne * The War of the Worlds by H.G. Wells Short stories * "1001: First Odyssey" by Albert Macklin * "Assault on Planet 10" by K.C. Hunter and Julius Eaton * " " by * " " by * " " by * "Dad's Revenge" by Olivia Eaves and Alicia Eaves * "The Dogs Themselves" by Albert Macklin * " " by Benny Russell * "Federation and Empire" by Albert Macklin * "From the Moon to the Earth" by Hugh Campbell * "Hazardous Images" by Herbert Rossoff * "I Have No Voice So I Must Shout" by Herbert Rossoff * " " by * "Loner in a Lonely World" by Hugh Campbell * "Lucifer's Chainsaw" by K.C. Hunter and Julius Eaton * "Me, Android" by Albert Macklin * " " by * "A Most Fortunate Accident" by Olivia Eaves and Alicia Eaves * "Quantity of the Monster" by Herbert Rossoff * "Questor" by * "Solar Odyssey" by Benny Russell * "Space Mutant" * "Strange Martian" * "Third Foundation" by Albert Macklin * "This Island Mars" by Benny Russell * " " by * "Venusian Chronicles" by Hugh Campbell * "Voyage into the Atom" * " " by Samuel Peeples * "A Wrinkle in Space" by K.C. Hunter and Julius Eaton Television * The Twilight Zone Appendices See also *[[Popular culture references in Star Trek|Popular culture references in Star Trek]] Background information Star Trek itself is considered science fiction. The milieu of Star Trek has often been a predictor of technological trends, and has been studied by modern engineers looking for new applications for designs. The biobed from TOS became a reality a few decades after being shown when medical sensors were added to hospital beds and computer readouts, and the layout of the bridge has been studied by the military for use as an actual command center. When asked about what would pass for science fiction in the 24th century, Ronald D. Moore replied: :"It's a notion that's come up from time to time in our discussions. The problem is that we're already pushing the envelope of what's scientifically believable in the 24th century. Trying to come up with what these characters would dream of in their own science fiction constructs is extremely difficult if not impossible." The term "science fiction" is often reduced to the nickname "sci-fi" or abbreviation "SF". External link * de:Science Fiction fr:Science-fiction Category:Literature genres Category:Movie genres